Silent Torment
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Omi - the only one left, and the others - gone for good. Omi lost all hope, he felt there was no reason to go on, but maybe a group of street kids can change that . . . maybe give him someone to protect once more, or maybe another reason to give up


Chibi Okami ~ hey, this is my first Weiss fic, I have not seen Gluhen yet, though, ~saving the money~ so sorry if some of this is inaccurate because of that, just think of it this way - there was no Gluhen and maybe it will work! lol just a thought. Oh, it may also be a bit inaccurate in some places because I have only watched Weiss once, I normally watch them twice to try and get a better understanding and catch more details. Also updates will most likely be slow, I am one if the laziest writers you shall ever meet! But I will update, it may take a while, but I will update. Oh, and don't expect this to be happy, either, that just won't happen . . . I like angst and depressing stuff . . .  
  
Disclaimer ~  
  
Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz  
  
But neither do you!  
  
Silent Torment  
  
Chapter One  
  
Achoo!  
  
The boy rubbed his red nose with a hand of ice. He quickly then stuffed them back into his pockets. He had no gloves to protect them from the outside cold, which had already bit at his hands and continued to nip at unpleasantly. The material from his shorts was thin and provided little to none protection. Though there may have been another reason to keep them in his pockets, if not just for the hope of freeing them from some of the cold. Inside his pocket his hand wrapped around a small tube shaped object, a dart, tightly held as though if he let go everything would end.  
  
His feet trudged up the sidewalk, lifting off the ground only enough to move forward, his toe scrapping against the ground. The snow had long since melted through his shoes and soaked his socks. He had been watching the snow for quite sometime now. He watched as it floated, he watched as it fell, and when it landed on him, he watched as it melted. Though it was taking longer and longer for the snow to melt, for he kept getting colder and colder. He was not dressed for such weather, he needed to get inside, but with no place to go, he was left to wonder the streets.  
  
For the first time in a long while he looked up, why he didn't know, he hadn't before cared where he was going or where he was. He didn't care if he bumped into people or if he went down an alleyway, nothing of the sort mattered any more, and yet, he did look up. His eyes met with the sights of many people hurry up and down the sidewalk next to him and car on the streets whizzing to and fro to get somewhere. Shops were lined on the opposite side of the sidewalk and they held many bright colors and music to catch your attention. Many had in the window a sign that read 'Holiday's Sale' or 'Makes Great Christmas Gifts' though; none of it was something that interested him. The roofs were lined with lights and the corners held men in Santa suits ringing bells, holding out buckets, and asking for donations. The street lamps held assortments of wreaths and the like. Snow lined the sidewalks and streets, though it had long since stopped snowing, though that did not stop the harsh wind from blowing.  
  
The people that passed him carried bags in their hands that they swung too and fro happily looking at the sights of the holiday season or talking to someone else. Not one person walked without a smile on their face, all except the one boy. His longing eyes searched the season decorations and the people for some kind of freedom from his pain; he found nothing.  
  
The seasonal decorations only made it worse. Such decorations brought his memory back to three days ago . . . He shook his head, he couldn't think about that. It didn't happen. It couldn't have happened, it was a lie, it had to be a lie.  
  
He looked out over the horizon the sun was setting. It was so pretty, yet so sad at the same time. The warm glow fell upon his face as he looked out and in a way it seemed to calm him. He hadn't had anything to calm him like this in a long while. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and forgot everything. When he opened them once more reality once again hit the boy. Cold whirled around him and pelted him n the face, memories rushed through his head, and pain ran through his body. Why couldn't he just keep his eyes closed forever?  
  
He stopped, he suddenly realized how tired he was. He leaned against a telephone pole to rest against for just a second. He heard paper crackle under him and he pulled his back off of the pole. His eyes skimmed the paper and he was disgusted at what he saw. On it was the blurry picture of a boy and a reward. He looked at the boys name and studied it, Omi Tsukiyono. It was such a familiar name, yet at the same time he didn't recognize it at all. He knew who's the name was, though he didn't know the person it belonged to, and therefore he just wouldn't use it at all.  
  
He ripped the paper off of the telephone pole and wrinkled it in his hand and then tossed it to the ground. He stepped on it and then once again began walking. He made it to a corner and he waited for the light to change. As soon as it said walk his feet lifted and he started across the road. As he was walking, something cold hit his nose, he looked up and in the sky he saw thousands of snowflakes drop to the ground like small feathers floating from the sky.  
  
He was only a few feet away from the curb when he heard honking. He turned quickly and spotted a car rushing toward him. Pain shot through his entire body - right before his whole world went black. End of Chapter One  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Um, sorry there was no dialoge, I am bad at that, I'd rather just write paragraphs, oh well. Oh, and I promise next chapter will be longer! So until next time! Remember to REVIEW!!! I love reviews . . . they make me write faster! 


End file.
